Digame
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: [DarkDaisuke] I can't tell you why Daisuke...because deep down...you already know. [Read and Review]


**Escuro**: Okay. I'm looking into Vol.6 of the manga a bit too much but damn it! Bunny-chan is giving me some GREAT material for the pairing…Anyways this is the longest out of the three stories I've written for Dark/Daisuke (**Safe** and **Sin Ti **being the first two). I'm not completely thrilled with the outcome but hopefully y'all will like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own. Please don't hurt me for it.

**Warning**: **Shounen ai** hints and stuff. Shounen ai translates to **boys love** meaning that obvious hinting toward a **romantic relationship** between two **male** characters will be evident. For those of you who don't understand **that**: They're **gay** boys in this one! YEAH! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

So you aren't confused: 

_-_Actions/Thoughts/Spoken Words from the past._-_

"Present conversation"

_Emphasis_

'Thoughts'

* * *

**-Digame-****

* * *

**

"Tell me Dark…Please…"

No…I can't Dai…Don't make me say it…You already know…

_Red eyes so serious…so worried…so pleading…_

Don't look at me like that Dai…Please…Oh god Dai…don't…

_-"…Please…"-_

Why couldn't you be like the others? Why do you have to be so different? You're the only one who's ever cared about me this much Daisuke…None of the others cared what would happen…Why do you? When did I become so important to you?

…When did I ever care so much about my Tamer…?

_-Paint was applied delicately to the white canvas. Red eyes set in a peaceful yet careful stare as they followed the brush's pattern. A little bit of blue…Some black…maybe a darker shade of white…_

'_Daisuke? What are you doing?'_

_Dark fidgeted to see what his Tamer was painting but the mirror was not turned that way. Daisuke eyes left the canvas to watch Dark's tiff with the mirror's border. He let out a small laugh at the scene, eyes closed in merriment, as Dark gave up and turned around, a small frown set on his face. _

_Daisuke opened his eyes and stared at his other in the mirror for a short while, a smile playing on his face.-_

You had to keep asking…and you kept worrying when you didn't have too…You always smiled so beautifully when you did something for me…Why…?

_-Dark hummed quietly, head resting on a pulled up knee. The infinite white of Daisuke's mind surrounded him, faint images of Riku, Satoshi, and other people he knew making appearances in the 'dreamscape'. He had retreated here shortly after dinner, to allow his tamer time to complete his homework. _

_He was slightly surprised to feel a warm presence lean against his back._

'_Aren't you bored?'_

_Daisuke's consciousness wrapped around Dark's own, administering a curious squeeze before the words had reached Dark's ears. He laughed._

'_I get used to it.' He turned to face his tamer. 'You finished?_

_Daisuke smiled slightly. 'Yeah…' His eyes widened a bit before relaxing and his smile only grew. 'I wanted to show you my painting.'_

_Dark blinked for a moment before registering the canvas that had appeared behind his tamer. The painting had lovely shades of blue and white, a snowy setting evident. Near the center, obscured by the snow sat a shadowed figure._

_Before Dark could speak, the dreamscape changed. Snow fell lightly around him, the sky remaining an unreal blue, dark but enrapturing. Daisuke sat smiling behind him, snow that had landed in his hair standing out greatly amongst the red strands. _

'_Do you like it?'_

_Dark turned to face the other, having spent a good amount of time admiring the scenery. _

'_It's beautiful, Dai.' Daisuke's smile shone brilliantly. Dark loved it_._-_

That smile…Don't you know what it does to me Dai…? You're getting too close to me Dai…The longer I stay the harder it'll be to say goodbye…You have to understand that Daisuke…There can't be complete happiness for the both of us if you get too close…I want you to be completely happy Daisuke. Even…even if it has to be without me.

But you know that don't you?

_-'Someday…Dark will go away forever. I can feel it.'-_

You're undeniably pure-hearted. I heard you. I knew what you were thinking…

_-'…What if Dark really disappears someday? I'll have an empty space without Dark…'-_

I don't want you to think that way Dai…I want you to be happy. Please…

_-'I'll be…alone…'-_

Stop caring about me.

_-"…You told Riku the truth about us? But why? That's not fair…"-_

It was complicated Dai…Don't make me answer questions like that…

_-"Why…Answer me Dark. Why did you…"-_

You sounded so hurt Dai…You thought I wanted to leave you…

_-"Dark…"-_

I don't want to leave you Dai…but I have to…I can't stop it…

"Dai…"

Because…I'm Dark Mousy. Cursed to love and never be loved in return…

_-Shining red eyes. 'Why?'-_

…I love you Daisuke…

**-OWARI-****

* * *

**

**Escuro**: That entire painting thing was meant to be a separate fanfic…but I dun think it would've gone that well. Please review for me! They fuel my creative juices you know. X3


End file.
